Why You Abandoned Me?
by claudiaeneri
Summary: A beautiful woman lost his first and only love for saving her life, cede his soul to the Devil...


Hello! This is my second fan fiction and this time, it's about a Woman ( for not ruin the surprise) and Jin ^^

I don't own Tekken.

I hope you like it J

Review please ^-^

_Why you abandoned me?_

It's passed two years from that famous accident, when Jin gave his soul to the Devil for save her…

"How can I was so distract? If I was less imprudent, maybe he were still here" she said to herself trying to sleep but with no results.

She closes her eyes, remembering a particular event on that bed…

"Come on Jin, it's time to get up" she said happy

" I'm not fell well today…" he said very difficultly.

The woman touched his forehead "wow, you're really sweaty and sick. What am I supposed to do?"

" I want sleep"

" it's better if you change your clothes before"

"…"

"what?"

"you must help me"

" If you were near to death I'll do it but it's not your case" she did to get away but Jin grabbed her

"please… I'm too weak…" she perceives whom usually Jin's grasp wasn't like this and she were scared of that

"alright". She takes off him the nightshirt, with a sort of embarrassing of both of them. When she finished, he faller on the floor between her boobs

"g-get up…"

"zzz…"

'_WHAT? He's falling asleep?' _"Kazama wake up…"

"hmm… why? This cushion is so soft…"

" you are on top of me, that's the why the "cushion" is soft…" she said a little angry. Jin opened his eyes

'_where am I? It's hot here…' _ thinking and get up, he's getting red like a tomato "I-I'm s-sorry, I wouldn't do that" preying for have save his life from the Devil's in the flash fury

"don't look me like that, I can't touch you remember it…" _For all my Devil's strength! She forgiving me!_

" but don't think I forgive you"

'_touché_'

" I forgive you Jin, I forgive you…" while she said it, a big feel of guilt pervade her

'_what is this feel? I don't do anything wrong! I loathe you with all myself, Kazama Jin! I... hate… you…' _she break down and cry all night for that bastard

" why do you save me? WHY THE HELL YOU DO THAT STUPID IDIOT?" she stopping to cries for a moment, and look at the alarm call

'_22:30… not too late for a shower' _ she goes to the bathroom '_Long time ago, I listening a very cute song by Jennifer Lopez and Marc Anthony "You don't love me"… it's seems my life. I like it the final part__:' _

"Don't know what to say to you, that's the truth  
When people want to, they know how to hurt  
You and I will depart, they would not move,  
But in this sky don't leave me alone

Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't listen to me  
If I say to you "don't love me"  
Don't let me. Do not disable  
my heart with that "Don't love me"  
Don't love me, I'm begging you, leave me with my bitterness  
You know well, that I can't, that its useless,  
That I will always love you

Don't love me, because I would make you suffer with this heart of mine  
that was filled with a thousand winters.  
Don't love me, so that way you can forget of your grey days.  
I want you to love me, just to love me  
Don't love me, you and I will fly,  
With the other, and we will always be together  
This love is like the sun that comes out after the storm like 2 comets on the same path.** "**

After finish the shower, the woman dresser her bathrobe, remembering when he saw her half-naked…

She goes to the bathroom and having a shower with chocolate's shampoo, while croon her favourite song. Finish it, she dressed the thong panty and observe herself in the mirror and smirked

'_No one can have this perfect body… I'm mine!' _ but, in that instant, Jin burst on the scene

" I need to tal-" Jin trying to not faint "I-I-I-I" she covered with the hand

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Their both embarrassed but the most is Jin, he bleeding by the nose

'_I'll never saw a beautiful woman like her in my life' _

" WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GET AWAY FROM THIS BATHROOM!" she pushed him away and locked the door

" wait! I must to talk to you!"

" NOT NOW! Pervert!" '_if he wasn't untouchable, I'll kill him right now…'_

'_You was a pervert, with any doubt. Alright enough with the past's memories, it's time to have some fun!'_

She dresses up a short , black, leather dress with a V plunging neckline. The shoes are dark purple in PVC, the details of sandal with silk list and high heel. That beautiful medium-length hair is untie.

She doesn't know where to go but her legs lead to THAT place '_and I was thinking to go to the disco, maybe another time'. _

She remembered that night even too well

"Hey Kazama, I need to go"

" Okay... hey hey hey hey wait a minute! Where you go?"

" Somewhere"

"alone? It's two o'clock!" said worried

"I wanna get a breath of fresh air, besides, this night is fabulous"

"only if I can go with you"

"… if you wish…"

They walk for half an hour in silence " so, why do you want came with me?" she breaks the ice

" because a woman like you couldn't wander at this time"

" what do you mean "woman like me"?"

" you know what I mean"

"… oh please! You know what happened if they dare to touch me, don't you?"

"Yeah but-" she shouted him with a finger on his lips

" don't worry about me, I can take care of myself"

"okay, but I want to stay with you until you go home"

" what a gentlemen".

Suddenly they are under attack! "Find a shelter and hide in til I finish"

"and you…"

"GO NOW!"

"NO! This time you'll come with me" she takes his arm and go under a three. The woman put an hand on Jin's face, and gave at him a mould kiss " I told you, don't worry about me and everything will be alright"

he kisses her " and I told you this time I won't escape without you"

" but you must! Do you trust me?"

"NO" it's come down the silence

"Thank you for the confidence you entrust on me… I'm really touched"

"joke. Naturally I trust you"

" go then!" she goes to fight them. When she almost kill them all, one of them see and take hostage Jin, and threaten her of killing him if she doesn't give up.

She usher out her gun and said to Jin "I'm sorry, I'm not be able to protect you"

" don't say that, it's my fault, I'm not running away. I am only the one who must say sorry"

"kill her" says the captain

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" she smiled at him, with a tear get down on her face. One of them shoot nearby her temple, and she falls on the floor, dip it of blood

"what a shame…" the man says.

In Jin's mind

"_Devil! DEVIL! I need you now!" _

"_I saw all the scene and I don't want to help you" _

" _Please… " _

" _this don't work with me. But…" _

" _what? I'll do everything for saving her" _

" _I want the full control of your body" _

"… _you will save her?" _

"_If you accept my propose" _

" _I don't care what you do to me or at everyone else, save her and I'll gave you my body. Can I ask__ you one last thing?"_

" _depend… what's your require?" _

" _I wanna to say her goodbye" "pfuit, 30 seconds" _

"_we make a deal" ._

The real world

"It's your turn now" says a man looking at Kazama, but a strange light in his eyes alarmed him

"w-what the-", Jin's physical body has changed; he had two horns, two great wings and tribals' tattoos.

"Fire!" says the captain but Devil Jin kills them all less 10 seconds. He approached to the woman _'_

_I dunno if I can do something__, she's in really bad condition' '_

_Do everything you can, we have a deal; save her and__ in exchange I give you my body' _Devil put his inhuman hand on the wound, do it stopping bleeding and heal it a little '

_I can't do any__thing else for your sweet love…' _

' _we must accompany her to the hospital. However have you got a problems with her?' _

'_hmpf, YOU are my problem'_

_. _When he arrives, leaves her in front of it

'_remember, 30 seconds' _

"Wake up, I don't have much time"

the woman open her eyes "J-Jin?" "I love you, forever and ever, don't forget about me"

"?. how can I?"

"tell me what I want to hear"

" I love you too" he smiled, but before to kiss her, the time up and Devil pushed her away

"DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME, HUMAN." he flew away disappear on the horizon. After that the woman with frozen eyes faint.

"Why you abandon me?"

"Are you talking about me?"

she looks around "where are you?"

"behind you" she won't turn around, he hugged her so tightly whom the woman can't move "let me go, I can't… breath!"

" I missed you so much…"

"you too"

"there's not a day in which I don't think you"

"me too, please stay with me, don't go away again…"

"I'm sorry but I make a deal with my dark half. Nice clothes" he kiss her

"promise me, I'll see you again"

"I swear" 

'_you both make me throw up… one thing make me happy: you can't keep that swear, and you know it. Alright time's up'_

"bye my love…"

"I'll waiting for you" Jin gives to her a last kiss goodbye, and she know it '

_I hope one day you can forgive me, Nina_'.


End file.
